warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Brackenfur's Path
Questions will be answered, and the whispers of a destiny for even the smallest cat in the Clans will be revealed. How did Brackenfur become so clever and thoughtful at a young age? Why does Brackenfur have so much patience for the elders and kits of ThunderClan? Could Brackenfur ever have considered betraying his Clan? But be careful: things are not always as they seem, and the truth can be dangerous. Allegiances ThunderClan Chapter 1 "Snowkit!" Brackenfur yowled, racing to keep up with the hawk. Snowkit was struggling to free himself from the hawk's talons, his blue eyes wide with terror. "Hold on!" Speckletail's deaf kit had just been taken by a hawk. Unable to hear his Clanmates' warnings, Snowkit had continued playing in the center of the camp, in full view of the hawk. Leaving Snowkit's devastated mother in camp, Brackenfur had leaped to his paws and shot through the camp entrance in pursuit of the hawk and the kit. Red and brown leaves whisked past him as Brackenfur raced on, leaping over rocks and branches and dodging trees and bushes. The leaf-fall sunshine heated Brackenfur's golden-brown pelt, and he began to pant. In the back of his mind he knew chasing after the hawk was hopeless, but he couldn't forget the terror in the white kit's eyes, or the sobbing of the kit's mother back at camp. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing! Perhaps I could find the hawk's den, Brackenfur pointed out to himself. But by the time I do that, Snowkit will already be dead. Brackenfur allowed himself to slow to a halt. He looked up at the hawk in sadness and anguish. Snowkit was still struggling. The white kit caught Brackenfur's eye and squealed. "Bra- pur! Bra- pur! Elp!" Snowkit squealed. The deaf kit was attempting to speak Brackenfur's name. Failure and guilt flooded over the golden-brown tom. Brackenfur could not look away from the helpless kit. Snowkit, realizing that Brackenfur had given up, let out a small, inaudible wail. A tear rolled down Snowkit's white cheek. Brackenfur watched as Snowkit was taken farther and farther away, beyond Clan territory, beyond Highstones, beyond everything that Brackenfur had ever known. A rustle in the brambles behind him distracted Brackenfur. A small black-and-white tom pulled himself through the bush. "Well? Done chasing that hawk?" the apprentice growled, clearly annoyed. "Not that it was worth the trouble." "Swiftpaw!" Anger surged through Brackenfur, but he had the sense not to start a fight. He was more angry at himself for letting the hawk get away without a fight. "Keep your fur on," Swiftpaw meowed harshly. His amber eyes softened a little when he met Brackenfur's gaze. "Don't let this trouble you too much," Swiftpaw meowed quietly. "I know you wanted to be Snowkit's mentor, but perhaps it's better this way." Swiftpaw paused. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I mean, Snowkit was deaf, and it would be impossible for him to have a normal life as a Clan cat." Brackenfur blinked. Longtail's hot-headed apprentice could be trouble at the best of times, but sometimes Swiftpaw could be gentle and sympathizing, something most of his Clanmates overlooked. "Thanks," he mewed, gratitude welling up in his eyes. Swiftpaw looked away. He wasn't one for emotional responses. "Come on," he mewed a bit roughly. "Let's go back to camp." Brackenfur nodded dully and followed Swiftpaw back in the direction of the camp, his thoughts jumping. Suddenly, Swiftpaw stopped at the top of the ravine. "Listen!" he hissed. His ears were pricked toward the camp. Brackenfur listened too, wondering if the hawk had come back to claim the life of another kit. The voices from the camp could only just be heard over the wind. "He's gone and it's my fault," Brackenfur heard Speckletail whimper. "It's not your fault," Bluestar meowed, her voice fierce. "Whoever heard of a hawk that dared to swoop down and take a kit from the middle of a camp, with so many other cats around. This is a sign from StarClan. I cannot deny the truth any longer." Bluestar paused, and Brackenfur and Swiftpaw exchanged shocked glances. What was Bluestar saying. Then Bluestar let out a clear, loud yowl. "StarClan is at war with ThunderClan!" Before Brackenfur could ponder these words, his gaze blurred and he gasped with cold. Blinking, he realized that he was in a river. How did this happen? Brackenfur looked around and saw light shining above him. Moving toward it, he churned his paws steadily, trying not to think about the time his former mentor Graystripe fell into the river. A RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, had rescued him, but there were no RiverClan cats here as far as Brackenfur knew. Now desperate for air, Brackenfur clawed toward the surface. He gasped as his head broke the surface, gulping in air. Brackenfur looked around. This wasn't the river that marked the border with RiverClan. He had never seen this river before. A large, golden brown shape stood at the edge of the river. Was it a lion? Brackenfur blinked the water out of his eyes. No. It was a tom cat, but he certainly did look like a lion. He had thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane. The cat had broad shoulders, and as the cat lifted his head, magnificence struck Brackenfur as he caught the cat's bright green gaze. Brackenfur read the amusement in the cat's eyes, and Brackenfur recognized ThunderClan scent. He looks familiar, Brackenfur thought. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the water. His mother's blue eyes stared back at him, but his golden brown pelt was similar to this cat's. "Are you Lionheart?" Brackenfur breathed, gazing at the cat. "I am." Lionheart's mew was deep. "I am your father. I see Frostfur has told you about me." Brackenfur nodded and waded to shore to stand next to his father. As he hauled himself out of the river, Brackenfur noticed that his fur had become warm and dry. What was this place? "Am I in StarClan?" Brackenfur asked. Alarm filled his blue gaze. "Am I dead?" Lionheart shook his head. "This is StarClan, but you will not join our ranks for a long time." Lionheart turned away from the river, and Brackenfur noticed a forest in front of him, filled with oak trees. "Follow." Brackenfur padded after Lionheart, weaving through the oak trees. Another pelt brushed against Brackenfur's. He whipped around. "Snowkit!" The young kit stood before him, looking delighted. "Brackenfur!" the kit squeaked, climbing on his back. "I've got you!" "You- you can hear!" Brackenfur's eyes stretched wide. Snowkit leaped off of Brackenfur and rubbed his head against Brackenfur's chest. "I know!" Snowkit mewed. "Isn't it great?" "It sure is." Brackenfur gazed at the kit, trying to hide his sadness. He hadn't forgotten how terrified Snowkit had looked when the hawk had taken him. Snowkit seemed to know what he was thinking. Snowkit snuggled up against Brackenfur. "I'm much happier here, Brackenfur," Snowkit mewed. "Here I can hear and have all the senses of a normal Clan cat. When I was alive I was so frustrated because I couldn't understand my own Clanmates, and I had no way of letting them know what I thought. That doesn't matter anymore, not here in StarClan." Brackenfur was comforted by the small kit's words, but guilt still pricked his heart. "But you'll never be a warrior. You'll never hunt or fight or have a mate...." Snowkit gazed up at him. "I would have had trouble doing those things anyway." Snowkit let out a small purr. "It's great here." Brackenfur purred, and Snowkit backed away. "Could you do me a favor, Brackenfur?" Snowkit asked. "Anything," Brackenfur replied. "Tell my mother that I'm okay," Snowkit squeaked. The young cat's eyes clouded. "Tell Speckletail that I can hear in StarClan, and tell her that I'm happy here." Brackenfur nodded, remembering Speckletail's reaction to losing her kit. "Of course, little one." Snowkit dipped his head and scampered away. "Goodbye!" he called over his shoulder. Brackenfur gazed after the kit, sadness and relief mixing in his gaze. A soft tail-tip brushed along Brackenfur's flank. "Are you ready?" Lionheart asked. Brackenfur nodded. "This way," Lionheart murmured, taking the lead. Lionheart continued to lead Brackenfur through the forest. Brackenfur could smell prey hiding between the roots of the oak trees. His belly rumbled. He had only eaten a morsel of mouse today, since prey was starting to get scarce. His belly rumbled. At the same time, a plump mouse dashed in front of him. Brackenfur killed the mouse with a swift flash of claws. Lionheart looked over his shoulder. "Hungry, eh?" he asked, clearly amused. Brackenfur nodded, embarrassed. "Do you want to share?" Brackenfur asked, feeling a little guilty for catching prey in another Clan's territory, even though it was StarClan's. "Sure." Lionheart padded closer and sat down. Brackenfur took a bite of the mouse, and thought he had never tasted anything so delicious. As he and Lionheart shared the mouse, Brackenfur realized how strange it was to be sharing prey with a StarClan warrior, how strange it was to be here at all, especially as ThunderClan's newest warrior. "Why am I here?" Brackenfur asked Lionheart. Lionheart swallowed his bite of mouse and gazed at his son. "I am to send you a sign." "A sign? From StarClan?" Brackenfur was astonished. "Why choose me instead of Firestar or Cinderpelt?" Lionheart blinked. "StarClan needed a young warrior, one who wasn't a warrior for long, a warrior close to Firestar, and a cat who could be strong and responsible." Pride lit his gaze. "You were the most popular choice." Brackenfur's mind reeled, but before he could question any more, Lionheart stood up and stared past the trees. Brackenfur followed his gaze and gasped. Category:Fan Fictions